


Birthday Boy

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [13]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Happy Birthday Magnus Chase, Lots of kissing, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Magnus gets a (late) Birthday present from Alex, and they both enjoy it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @[brunegonda](brunegonda.tumblr.com)’s art of[ Alex in lace underwear!](http://brunegonda.tumblr.com/post/155820718627/im-dying-i-went-to-walmart-and-found-a-green-and)

“Happy Birthday.” Alex says, and Magnus licks his dry, chapped lips just for something to do.

 

She’s leaning casually against his doorframe, wearing her usual pink plaid flannel shirt, which is unbuttoned and hanging loosely against her lean frame. What is unusual about the situation however, is the rest of her body, uncovered bar a lace black bra/panties combination, making Magnus blush bright crimson. He couldn’t find it within himself to look away. 

 

Alex seems to be waiting for a response to her… _display_ , raising her brow as his silence stretches on.

 

“My birthday was last week.” He manages eventually, blinking as his girlfriend finally moves from her seductive pose to slink further into his bedroom.  

 

“Yes, but we didn’t get to celebrate since you got yourself killed in the war game.” Alex huffs, sitting next to him on his bed, and placing a delicate hand on his thigh. Magnus gulps loudly.

 

“O-oh, well I had a good time anyway you kno-”

 

“Mags.” She cuts him off sternly. “Are we going to fuck or what?”

 

“Yes!” He shouts, a bit to enthusiastically. “I mean, yep, sure. Sounds good.”

 

Her laugh heats his cheeks, and he finds himself wish not for the first time, that he could act just a little bit smoother around Alex. Especially when it comes to sex.

 

Before he can dwell too much on his sexual awkwardness she’s kissing him, and his brain loses its capacity to think about anything other than the feel of her soft lips moving against his own. Her hands, callus from sculpting and fighting, cup his face and run through the tangled locks of his hair, making him gasp into her mouth. 

 

Alex, ever the opportunist, uses his inhalation to slip her tongue into his mouth, sensually stroking and sucking until Magnus can’t breathe. 

 

He pulls away, panting her name, but she doesn’t stop. Her wet lips drag over his jaw, licking and nibbling their way towards his neck.

 

“Alex.” It’s a groan this time, and he can feel her smirk against his skin. 

 

“Touch me, Mags.” She mumbles against his neck. It’s more of an order than a request, and Magnus doesn’t hesitate to comply.

 

Her body is firm, a result of training everyday, and he finds it incredibly arousing to think about how much power she has in her muscular body. She could hold him down without a second thought, and he’d have no chance of escape. Not that he’d want to.

 

He starts by placing his hands lightly over her abs, and he feels a small huff of breath against his neck. She’s ticklish, he knows, although she’d never admit it. 

 

He explores her chest for a while, pushing the lace bra up to reveal her hardening nipples. He leans forward, scraping his tongue against the bud and making her gasp. She enjoys this, he knows from previous experience. 

 

He goes a step further, pulling her body into his lap, and Alex follows his movements without question. She’s taller than him, and having her straddle his waist puts her body in the perfect position for him to lavish her nipples with his mouth. He bites and sucks, switching between the two until she’s practically writhing against him. Her movements evolve into erotic grinding, and Magnus can feel himself getting hard in his boxers. He moans against her heated skin, tugging her body closer until she’s rubbing her own hardness against his stomach.

 

“Mags… Magnus.” She intones breathily, pushing him gently to lay on his back. He goes without protest, and soon finds himself being thoroughly kissed by the girl on top of him. “Mags, I want to to fuck you.”

 

She rolls her hips as she says it, making them both groan. 

 

Magnus is hasty to agree with her request.

 

They’re both quick to dispose of their undergarments, though Magnus is kind of sad to see the lacey lingerie go. Alex chuckles at his pout, kissing him sweetly as she settles between his thighs.

 

“I’ll buy more if you’re good.” She purrs, and Magnus nods his assent enthusiastically. There’s not much he wouldn’t do for her. 

 

She kisses him again, more forcefully, and Magnus settles himself as he hears the click of a cap. They’ve done this a few times before, but Magnus is still a bit apprehensive about it. 

 

Alex places small kisses around his thighs, as if sensing his unease. It makes him relax slightly, he knows she would never hurt him.

 

He feels her slick fingers rub between his cheeks and around his entrance, slicking him up before pushing in. It stings a little, and he winces at the discomfort but it’s not enough to tell her to stop. She begins teasing his cock, stroking it at first, then kissing the head, and it’s pleasurable enough for Magnus to lose himself to the sensations. 

 

Before he knows it, Alex is pulling her fingers out, having prepped him enough for her the enter. She grabs a condom off to the side, about to rip the foil packet, before Magnus snatches it from her. She looks up started, and he grins at her expression.

 

“Let me?” He asks, sitting up in order to reach her own hard member. She rolls her eyes, kissing his cheek, before allowing him to slide the condom down her length. He pumps his hand a few times, earning himself a groan, before he’s forced down onto his back. 

 

She hovers over him, a genuine smile flitting across her lips, and Magnus can’t help but pull her body on top of his own. Some of her green locks fall over her eyes, and he sweeps them back behind her ear. She kisses him again, hooking her hands behind his knees to stretch he legs out further.

 

He feels her then, pushing against his hole, and she slides in not breaking their kiss. He whines into her mouth, a sound he’s embarrassed to hear come out of his mouth. He feels so full with her inside him, and the stinging pain is back, burning through his lower body making him freeze up. 

 

Alex senses his discomfort and stops her movements, watching him with her multicoloured gaze.

 

“Alright?” She asks after he fails to speak for a while.

 

“Yes.” He pants, his eyelids fluttering as she shifts her weight slightly. “Yes it’s just…”

 

He moves his hips, and the pain flares up again, but this time much less. 

 

“I just need a moment.” He finishes after catching his breath. Alex nods, not seeming too put out by the fact. She strokes up and down his thighs soothingly, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. It makes him blush, the way Alex acts so tenderly towards him when she could literally rip him to shreds.

 

After a few minutes, Magnus shifts again to find his movements much less painful. He clenches around Alex’s cock, which in turn makes her moan against his neck. 

 

“You little shit.” She growls, scraping her teeth against his sensitive collar bone.

 

“T-That’s no way to talk to someone who you’re currently inside.” Magnus jokes, trying not to whimper at the sensations crawling through his body. He rolls hips hips down and clenches again, causing Alex to thrust against him. They both moan this time, and Alex continues gently thrusting inside him.

 

“You could’ve just said you were ready.” She grumbles, shifting for a better position. Magnus laughs at her exasperation.

 

“Where would the fun in tha- _ahh_..” He fails to finish his jibe as Alex begins to drive into him hard, setting a steady rhythm that has him panting and wheezing with every thrust. She seems pleased with that result, giggling at his reaction to her movements. 

 

She continues her onslaught, determined to find the spot inside him that has Magnus seeing stars. She completes her mission in record time, and Magnus can’t help but sob at the pleasure spiking through his body. 

 

She grins, leaning down to capture his lips once more, aiming for the same place inside him that has Magnus hurtling towards release. Her thrusts pick up in pace the more vocal he gets, until he’s moaning loudly at every grind of her hips.

 

“Alex…” He breaths, not able to talk properly from the sheer pleasure coursing through his body. “Ahh… Alex… Close…” 

 

She understands his meaning, wrapping her hand around his slick cock and pumping him intime with her thrusts. It only takes a few before he succumbs to the sensations she’s bombarding his body with, spilling over her hand with a cry of her name.

 

It’s not much longer until she comes herself, stilling within him as she chokes on his own name.

 

They lie in each other’s arms for a while, not speaking and not bothering to clean up. Alex runs a hand through his unruly hair, humming to herself quietly.

 

“I hope you don’t expect me to wear lingerie for _your_ birthday.” Magnus says, breaking the comfortable silence. Alex quirks her brow at his statement, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her swollen lips.

 

“Now there’s a thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ever write smut _ever_ , so comments/kudos are really appreciated, thank you!
> 
> Tumblr: [mortal-apollo](mortal-apollo.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
